


Darker Shades.

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actors, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the role of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Shades.

Title: **Darker Shades.**

****

 

Jared tried to gauge Jensen’s mood when he came back from the day’s shoot; ultimately deciding to keep his silence till dinner. Mind on the impending conversation, he didn’t notice the curious looks he elicited from his husband. At any rate, neither of them spoke much, sharing the meal in comfortable silence. He got up to fetch the dessert- _tiramisu, prepared just the way his alpha preferred with extra coffee-_ and nodded his thanks when Jensen rose to help clear the table.

Bowls in hand, they settled in front of the television; neither quite aware of what was playing on-screen as they curled around each-other: familiarity borne of the years together implicit in the ease with which they stretched out on the made-to-order extra large couch.

“Jen?”

“Hmmm?” The alpha hummed, eyes closing automatically as he savoured the dessert.

Jared took a moment to appreciate the alpha’s long lashes as they dusted his cheeks when his eyes closed; blushing when they swept open to focus the green gaze on him, “You’ve had something on your mind all evening, Jay... what is it?”

He blushed, ducking his head as a warm hand drew him even closer to his mate, “Got an offer for a role.”

“Um-hmm?”

Jared bit his lip, “It’s a Jeremy Carver movie-”

“Wow, that’s great, Jay. Congratulations!” His husband enthused before noticing the little frown on the omega’s face. “Is the schedule clashing with the shoot for the finale for Supernatural? ‘Cause that can be handled man; you know Kripke would accommodate.”

He shook his head, shoring up his courage and clenching his eye shut as he confessed, “It’s for the movie adaptation of _Darker Shades_.”

Jared opened his eyes to peer at his mate when Jensen didn’t say anything for a long minute. “Jen... say something?”

“So you’re up for which character?” His husband managed to ask.

He made a face, “Which character do you think?”

“I don’t know man... you said it’s an adaptation; so maybe they’ll switch things around- have the omega take charge-”

“You really think people would pay to watch an omega take charge of an alpha?”

“I know I would,” Jensen answered, tugging him closer still till he was nearly on the alpha’s lap.

Jared had to laugh at that because Jensen really would: he was the most relaxed alpha one could hope for; and Jared loved him for it. He found himself leaning up to steal a quick kiss even as he shook his head murmuring, “They’re staying true to the plot.”

“Huh,”

Jared nodded, leaning against his mate till he found his favoured position and tucked his head under the alpha’s chin; Jensen’s heartbeat a comfortingly steady thud under his ears. So far the conversation hadn’t gone the way he had feared at all; but then again, maybe he should have expected that.

“So... can I?”

Strong fingers pushed till he was far enough away to look his alpha in the eye, “Of course, Jay. Why would you even _ask_ me that?”

He blushed, ducking his head; true they never asked each other for permission about the roles they chose- they might ask for suggestions on how to portray a particular character, suggestions on which script to accept and which to dump but they never actually presumed to have any say in whether or not the other was _allowed_ to accept a certain role.

“You know why I’m asking,” He managed to mumble.

“I do,” Jensen confirmed, “and yeah, I’d probably enjoy it about as much as you liked Dean’s scenes with Anna; but it’s just _acting_ , Jay. I’d know it’s not real... the same way you trusted me to fulfil the script and not get carried away.”

“There’ll be a _lot_ of those scenes, Jen.” He confessed in a whisper; leaning back against the older man so he didn’t have to look at his face while he voiced his fears, “And there’s a clause saying no body-doubles shall be utilized. So ummm.... there’ll be some nudity as well.”

“Jay,” The alpha took his hand, entangling their fingers; “It’s a Jeremy Carver movie. This could make your career- be your big ticket.”

“I know,”

“And I know you won’t need a body double- no one could compare anyway, Jay.”

“Sweet-talker,” He grumbled even as he felt heat blossom at his alpha’s words.

“Well, guess I just have one concern about this movie,”

Jared stiffened, “Yeah?”

“Are _you_ comfortable portraying this character, Jared? Because if it makes you uncomfortable...”

And Jared had to smile, “Just nervous I guess.”

“You have no reason to be.”

His reply was forgotten in the feel of warm fingers slipping just under the waistband of his pyjamas, stroking the skin lightly, “Mmm... maybe I need some practice; you know, to play _Steele_?”

Jensen’s answering grin was devilish, “I’d be happy to help you rehearse.”

Jared laughed outright at that, getting up and running towards the bedroom with Jensen on his heels.

 

*-*

“You won’t be there, Jen” He murmured, much later as they lay under the blankets that night, “I’m so used to playing off you... what- what if I mess up?”

“You’ll do great,” His husband assured, “You’re a great actor, the best I know. And if there’s one person who can do justice to Steele, I’d say it’s you.”

 

  


** Seven months later  **

Jared felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter to life as Carver explained his understanding of the story and what he wanted to see on-screen: the emotions and the magic. Like Jensen had already predicted; it would be the role of a lifetime if he could make it work and he was determined to.  
Despite the enthusiasm, he felt a cold knot form in his stomach as Carver explained that he intended to have the actors share a house for the duration of the filming and respond to their character’s names instead of their own. He wanted them to immerse into the headspace of the characters’ completely.

Given that _Steele_ was an omega that gets swept into a relationship which quickly takes a spin for the worse when the ‘exciting’ BDSM scenarios that drew him in turn sinister; Jared wasn’t sure he was happy letting the guy into his mind. His unease only compounded when Carver declared that they wouldn’t be allowed contact with their family for the duration of the shoot.

He called Jensen the moment the director let them go to inform whoever they needed (before turning in their phones)to call to ensure they wouldn’t be disturbed for the rest of the shoot.

“Jay?” Jensen’s voice was warm, soothing his troubled psyche.

“Yeah,” He confirmed, taking only a moment to breathe before confessing, “I miss you,”

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” Was the instantaneous response; three years of marriage and two as co-stars before that having given the alpha a fair idea about how to interpret Jared’s words.

“Carver wants us to share a house, stay in our characters’ headspace.” He mumbled.

“Hmmm,” Came the soft exhale from across the line, “That’s gotta be rough on you, you okay?”

“I’ll hafta deal, I guess.”

“How’re you getting along with Laurie?” Jensen asked, “You comfortable enough to do this with him?”

“Hugh’s nice, I suppose...”

“But...?”

Jared cracked a smile, loving how easily Jensen had always been able to read him, “I guess it’s just that he’s not you. I find him ... intimidating,”  
“That should make it easier for you to play Steele; if you find him daunting, I mean.”

He hummed noncommittally.

“And what about _Bates_? They found someone to play him yet?”

‘Bates’ would the one to finally ‘rescue’ Steele... and it would be essential for Jared to have a good chemistry with whoever played the character to be able to contrast Steele’s headlong and chaotic relationship with _Taylor_ with the steady dependability of the one he would eventually share with Bates. He sighed, having wondered the same thing himself, “Not far as I know,”

“You’ll be fine,” His alpha assured; voice low and soft as though he knew exactly what Jared needed hear from him right then. “I trust you.”

“Carver said he’ll be confiscating our phones and laptop tonight... doesn’t want us to slip off our characters for the entirety of the shoot.”

Jensen’s breath escaped in a harsh exhale before the alpha audibly wrestled himself under control, “I’ll miss you,”

Jared smiled softly; even after all these years he found it hard to be away from his alpha. He knew the same was true for Jensen.

“Don’t hesitate to call if you need me; alright? I don’t care if it’s Carver; if things get too much, you _call_ _me;_ ‘kay?” Jensen continued, the alpha’s protective instincts coming to fore.

“Yeah,”

A hint of desperation leaked into Jensen’s voice as he pressed, “Jared, c’mon; sweetheart; promise me, alright?”

He smiled, relaxing for what felt like the first time all day, “Yeah, okay. I promise.”

“Good,” An exhale, as his husband composed himself, “Good. You’ll do great, Jay.”

Jared hummed, returning the whispered, ‘I love you’ as he disconnected the call; blushing when he realized everyone else had already surrendered their phones and the attendant had been waiting for him.

 

  


** Two months later  **

Jared breathed through his nose as he tried to stay in character, forcing himself past the pain of getting his butt and thighs paddled multiple times for the shot to remember his dialogue correctly. Hugh was good at faking the numerous spanking and paddling scenes- they both had to be, and with the costume and make-up department picking up the slack, it should look real-enough on-screen; but the alpha had to get a few real hits in for the close up shots and the unexpected pain had Jared flubbing his lines, requiring multiple re-takes.

“Cut!” Carver yelled, the director’s face ruddy with anger as he stomped up to Jared.

“Take five,” He yelled to others, watching them leave their posts as he waited for Jared to struggle upright.

The omega caught his co-star’s eye and managed a nod when the alpha excused himself. Carver was clearly waiting for Hugh to leave before talking to Jared and the omega winced as he got himself back under control. “Follow me,”

Jared bit his lip, grabbing at the robe on his chair to cover himself before following the director to his cabin. Back on the Supernatural set, Jensen had never left him alone after a gruelling scene like this; braving Kripke’s wrath to ensure Jared was alright and the omega felt a sudden sharp longing for his alpha.

“Look, I’m sorry, alright? I-” Jared began the moment the door closed behind them. He had never been good with strained silences.

“I don’t remember telling you to cover yourself,” Carver ground out, interrupting whatever he’d been about to say.

“What?!” Jared stammered; breathe hitching as he realized the implication of the words. It was well known that Carver was an exacting and difficult director to work with; and Jared was beginning to see the truth in the rumours. “I-I mean the scene’s over, so I thought-”

“You messed you lines in every take, Jared. How could you even _imagine_ that the scene was over, huh?”

He hung his head at the admonishment, “I’ll do better. I- I promise.”

“Oh, I’m certain you will,” The older man returned, rifling through his cluttered table till he found a long ruler, “Now, I think you kept missing your cues because you were in pain from the spanking?”

Jared blushed, “Yes, I’m sorry.”

“Then why don’t we practice, huh?”

“W-wh-what?”

“Bend over that chair; we’ll simulate that scene till you’ve gotten the hang of it.”

“You...you can’t do that!”

“Can’t I?” The alpha raised an eyebrow.

“Carver, please alpha. I’ll get it right in the next shot. Don’t do this.”

“I’m just helping you, Jared.”

“I’m married!” He yelped, backing away from the maniacal look in the director’s eye.

“I’m aware; trust me. And I’m not trying to take advantage of you here, Jared. I’m just helping you practice for a scene.”

“What if I refuse?”

The alpha’s brow furrowed, “You’re telling me that you don’t care about wasting everybody’s time and energy and money because you can’t get a simple shot right? That you’re that selfish?”

“I-”

“Bend over the chair, _Steele_. And I’ll make sure you don’t flub your lines next time.”

 

*-*

Jared could feel the eyes on him as they emerged from the cabin a mere five minute later; his butt practically on fire; but the lines memorized well enough that he thought he would be able to say them in his sleep.

Thomas from costume came to retouch his make-up and blushed when he realized that Jared didn’t need require additional colour to simulate the thorough paddling the scene called for.

Jared was glad when Laurie didn’t comment on the deep red of his bottom and picked up the soft flogger with all the professionalism of a real Dominant; _Taylor’s_ sadistic glee at Steele’s pain apparent on his expression.

 _This time Jared delivered his lines flawlessly_.

 

  


** A week later  **

Jared repressed the shudder that passed through him as the helpers adjusted the buckle to bind him to the bench _Taylor_ was supposed to leave _Steele_ on and disappear. It was supposed to be a climactic scene with _Bates_ making his first appearance and taking Steele back to his home to recuperate from the toll Taylor’s excesses had taken on his body and mind- marking the beginning of Steele’s return arc.

Jared’s whole body felt sore from the strain of filming and he was as close to Steele’s mental space in reality as possible without shattering completely. He missed Jensen with every fibre and couldn’t wait to return to his husband once the shoot ended. _Maybe he would give up acting altogether after this..._ he mused.

He had not required Carver’s ‘assistance’ to remember lines after that once and his breath still hitched at the memory of the thin ruler welting his tender skin. The bruises had mostly healed, but he was still having difficulty sitting on hard surfaces.

The blindfold was carefully ( _and aesthetically)_ knotted behind his eyes and a second assistant came to press the scarf between his lips for the gag _Taylor_ used on Steele. He wondered who had been finalized to play Bates, the director having elected to keep him in suspense to get an _authentic_ reaction out of him for when _Bates_ interacted with him for the first time.

He had kept his eyes and ears open to spot any new faces on the team but had seen no evidence so far. And a part of him was sad to see Laurie leave even if the man had been a poor substitute for Jensen.

Someone yelled ‘ _Silence’_ and he felt the lights change for the scene; tensing at the clipped footfalls echoing in the pin-drop silence of someone- _of Bates-_ approaching. He instinctively flinched at the first touch of a single finger on his ‘sweaty’ skin; whimpering behind the gag as they moved up to rub – _surprisingly-_ familiar circles at his nape.

A part of him was vaguely aware of the audience as everyone watched _Bates_ run his fingers through his unkempt hair and remove the placard _Taylor_ had left him- _Steele-_ with declaring him to be a toy free for use by anyone inclined to; the warmth from the softly callused fingers bled through his chilled skin as they brushed his face before freeing him of the gag.

Jared held his breathe as he inhaled the familiar spicy tang of a citrusy aftershave- _it couldn’t be, could it? -_ And finally his blindfold was gone.  
He blinked against the harsh glare of the light, squinting till his eyes adjusted and felt involuntary tears spring to his eyes as they finally found the emerald green of the gentle gaze focussed on him.

_“And... Cut!” Someone yelled, “Great shot, guys!”_

Jared could only blink, “Jen?”

His alpha smiled, “Yeah, yeah it’s me; Jay.”

And he allowed himself to go boneless, knowing he would be taken care of.

 

  


** A few hours later  **

  
Jared pressed his nose into the warm hollow at Jensen’s throat; inhaling his mate’s familiar scent as the alpha stroked his back.

He had barely had time to digest that Jensen would be playing _Bates_ with all the commotion and shooting; but now that they were done for the day he was glad to curl himself against his mate’s side.

“I hope you don’t mind that I had your stuff shifted to my room,” Jensen whispered, fingers idly combing through the brunette strands as Jared rested his head on Jensen’s chest.

“Um-hmm,”

“You’re not mad that I auditioned for this, are you?” The alpha pressed.

“’Course not... don’t be stupid, Jen.” He mumbled, “I was thinking of giving up my career, I missed you so bad.”

“Not sure if I should be flattered or worried, Jay” His alpha murmured.

He smacked Jensen’s arm in mock rebuke, “Still can’t believe you told off Carver.”

Jensen had been furious when he’d noticed the fading bruises; storming after _the_ Jeremy Carver and sharing hushed words with him that had left the acclaimed director looking suitably chastised.

“No one messes with my mate,”

Jared laughed, feeling lighter already. “Tell me how’d you manage this coup?”

“T’was nothing,” Jensen mumbled, “When you told me they were still casting for Bates, I had Cliff send my resume.  ... and I might have sent them a few our scenes from Supernatural as well... to show how well we interacted on-camera. And uh... it didn’t take much to convince Carver after that.”

Jared laughed, “’m glad it’s you.”

“Me too; sweetheart.”

 

  


** Epilogue  **

Jared smiled as he watched Hugh Laurie approach, tapping Jensen’s shoulder discreetly to get his attention.

“Congratulations, Jared. You speak to Carver yet?”

He smiled, leaning against the solid warmth of Jensen next to him as he accepted the wishes, “Not yet. And I couldn’t have done it without your help. Or Jensen’s. Speaking of, Hugh; allow me to introduce you to my mate, Jensen Ackles.”

The man smiled as he shook the other alpha’s hand- if he was bitter about losing the ‘Best Supporting’ spot to the other man, he was good at hiding it. “Nice to meet you. And congratulations on your win, you shot the ball out of the park this time.”

Jensen smiled as he accepted the congratulatory hug, “Credit goes to Jared; couldn’t have done it without him.”

Hugh smiled, “It must have been hard; portraying your real-life romance on screen.”

“Well, not _real_ \- real,” Jared mumbled, blushing pink.

“No of course.” The older man stuttered, “I mean, it’s not often that a real life couple can bring the same chemistry to the screen, you know? Anyway, great job, guys.”

And with a nod he disappeared back into the crowd.

 

*-*

Jared couldn’t help but smile; dimples on display as he enjoyed the accolades heaped on his performance. It had been a difficult role; but he had proven himself capable. And with the love-of-his-life on his arm, it wasn’t difficult for him to believe that fairy tales came true.

He clutched his trophy in one hand and wrapped his other around Jensen’s shoulder as they stepped out of the after-party; feeling his mate’s arm tighten around his waist and allowing the million flashes to blind him as he smiled.

 


End file.
